White Knight
by cobra
Summary: Reposting in chapters. Xander has a destiny. Are you ready to read it? complete expect first part of sequel in the next wek.
1. Default Chapter

I'm reposting this in chapter form. I thought it would be easier to read. Plus maybe i'd get a few more reviews. Anyway. If started writing the sequel so be patient and i'll get the first parts out soon. Thanks for the support.  
  
Okay I own nothing... absolutely nothing to do with BTVS or ANGEL the series nor any other shows that might be in this story at a later date... there no sueing me now..  
  
WHITE KNIGHT....  
  
Eric Scott..  
  
A/U season 2.. Angelus is the big bad and Spike is looking for a way to take him out.. He  
  
knows the slayer won't or can't... But he has an ace up his sleeve... The slayers White Knight...  
  
Xander walked onto his front porch.. He had just finished his latest Solo Patrol as he likes to  
  
call them and he was very proud of himself.. He had been patrolling by himself every since  
  
Angel went Angelus and Buffy couldn't do her job to her best ability... Xander snorted to  
  
himself... "Not even to my ability." He walked up the steps and turned quickly... "Come out."  
  
He frowned as a peroxide blond vampire walked out of the shadows.. "What the hell do you  
  
want? And shouldn't you be rolling up to me right now?" Spike chuckled as he took a drag off  
  
his cigerette... "I've been watching you droops... your not half bad." Xander just stared at the  
  
blond vampire... "I want your help." Xander noticed that he said want instead of need... but he  
  
just shrugged it off mentally and nodded for Spike to continue.. "I want rid of Angelus mate...  
  
And your the only help I can get at the moment." Xander snorted... "I can't beat him... Yet."  
  
Spike smiled and chuckled as he stomped out the butt of his cigerette and looked at Xander.. "I  
  
can help you there to mate.. Don't get me wrong.. I have a few demands of my own.." Xander  
  
nodded for him to continue.. " When this is over you let Drusilla and I go.." Xander looked in  
  
thought.. "You'll leave Sunnydale?" Spike shrugged... " Thats the idea mate.. To many bad  
  
memories of the place to suit me.." Xander looked in thought... " Meet me at Westside  
  
Cemetery tomarrow at midnight.. I need a training partner.. And If I can take you WE might  
  
have a chance with deadboy.." Spike nodded as Xander turned and went into his house.. Spike  
  
slipped back in the shadows..  
  
Xander walked into Sunnydale High library at 7:30 the next morning.. All of his friends noticed  
  
he was diffrent from the fun loving Xander they had known the year before... gone were the  
  
bright colored hawaiian shirts and pants.. replaced by either dark colors or white... He walked  
  
in and leaned against the wall closest to Giles's office... He listened as they reported in last  
  
nights patrol.. Buffy was relaying what had happened " We only found four vamps Giles.. it was  
  
an easy night.. I got two and Willow and Oz took two.. See easy." Xander raised his  
  
eyebrows.. He dusted at least eight last night by himself.. he mentally shrugged it off as luck and  
  
sat to listen as Willow told the story.. "We were walking into eastside cemetery when we were  
  
jumped by two vamps.. I was scared but Oz protected me.." Xander let a small smile touch his  
  
lips. it quickly dissappeared as everyone noticed him.. "What did you do last night Xan?"  
  
Xander shruged.. " Not much Buff.. Movie and pizza at home.. sounds like you had a boring  
  
night to." Buffy only shrugged.. " Up for patrol tonight?" Xander shook his head.. " Nah.. I got a  
  
little thing to do for the next few weeks.. Pretty busy schedule.." Everyone looked at him  
  
strangely as he pushed himself off the wall. " See you guys later." Xander waved as he walked  
  
out of the library.. Buffy looked at her friends "Its probably better for him to stay in anyway.."  
  
The others nodded there agreements.. Xander smiled to himself outside of the library doors... "  
  
If only they knew.." He chuckled as he walked toward his first class..  
  
Xander walked into his first period class the next day.. a big purple bruise on his left cheek...  
  
"Damn british bastard... At least I know he's on my side now.." He mumbled to himself as he  
  
sat down.. he skipped the morning scooby session.. he didn't want the third degree about his  
  
face.. he would just say he was leaving the bronze and was attacked but still.. he didn't want  
  
them to worry.. He watched as Cordelia walked up the steps... "What the hell happened to  
  
you?" Xander smiled at her.. "Got in a fight with a blond.. He won." Cordelia didn't smile or  
  
laugh.. she looked worried.. "You really shouldn't go out at night Xand.. Your not Buffy.."  
  
Xander was fighting to hold in his anger.. but he couldn't help but get a little defensive.. "Since  
  
when does that matter?" Cordelia is shocked by his anger.. She doesn't show it long and she  
  
takes a seat with the Cordettes... Xander closed his eyes and waited till school was over.. He  
  
walked into the cemetery The blond vamp was waiting for him.. as Xander walked closer..  
  
they each threw a punch......  
  
3 Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked quickly into the library after hearing very bad news earlier that morning just  
  
before sunrise... He flew through the doors with a calm calculated look on his face... He noticed  
  
everyone is looking at him.. "G-Man... We have one hell of a problem." Giles looked at him  
  
with almost no emotion on his face at first.. then confusion... "What might that be Xander?"  
  
Xander tilted his head to the side.... "Angel has Acatha." Giles's face went from confusion to  
  
fear... Xander looked at him and smirked... "Oh.. And I have to fight him tonight." Everyone  
  
was shocked at the smirk on his face.. Buffy was in the most shock.. "You can't take Angel!"  
  
Xander smiled... they heard a voice from behind the stacks.. "Packs more of a punch than you  
  
slayer." Everyone turned to see Spike walking from the stacks.. his trademark cigerette in his  
  
hand.. "So Mate? Ready for the grand finale?" Xander chuckled and walked toward Spike as  
  
everyone else just stared dumbly... "Of course. Did you see the look on Angelus's face when I  
  
challenged him?" Spike chuckled as he stomped on his cigerette.. Giles looked astonashed  
  
"You pick that up!" Spike did quickly.. He then looked around and frowned.. "What are you all  
  
bloody staring at?" Buffy blinked and raised her stake. "Woah now slayer.. I'm on your side.. at  
  
least for now." Xander glared at him.. "Fine.. I'm leaving the second we defeat Angelus.. Right  
  
Droops?" Xander sighed.. "Right Billy.".. Spike chuckled.. " Ya know Angelus has been a little  
  
afraid of you since the hospital incident." Everyone looked at Xander as he glared at Spike.  
  
Buffy looked at Xander curiously.. "What incident?" Xander shrugged.. " No biggie." Spike  
  
laughed.. "You faced down Angelus and you say No Biggie.. Hell take credit when its do you  
  
bloody wanker... Hell i'm glad you did it.. I wouldn't want a vampire slayer as a vampire."  
  
Everyone looked at Xander... "He's um... exagerating.. Really." Everyone was still looking at  
  
him as Cordelia walked in and screamed.. "Whats that thing doing here?!" Spike looked at her  
  
with his mouth open.. " I resent that!" Xander chuckled.. "Remember the day I had that bruise  
  
on my cheek?" Cordelia nodded... "He's the blond that did it. Only now I kick his ass." Spike  
  
grumbled.. "I told you those were lucky shots." Everyone is looking at the two.. Buffy blinks..  
  
"You two are friends?".. The both look at her like she's crazy and yell at the same time.. "Are  
  
you bloody Crazy?!!!" Xander took over from there... "I'm only using his ass to get rid of  
  
Angelus.. Basterds been threatening me and my friends he's going to be dust.. Buffy looked at  
  
him sighing... "You can't take Angel." Xander looked at her for a moment.. "I think your getting  
  
us confused Buff.. Unlike you I'll have no problem shoving a stake through his heart.." Xander  
  
turned and walked out of the library.. Spike looked at the group.. "Talk about  
  
underappreciated.. The whelps been slaying more vamps and demons then all of you combined  
  
for the last year... Wankers.." Spike turned and walked back to the sewer entrance.. The  
  
scoobs looked at eachother in shock.. Willow is looking at the doors Xander walked out of "I  
  
can't believe he did this!" Willow looks at Buffy... " Go tell him we'll try the spell again..." Buffy  
  
nodded dumbly and followed him out of the library..... She didn't find him until he was walking  
  
into the mansion... "Xander." Xander turned to look at her... "Willow said she's trying the spell  
  
again..." Xander shrugged... "Why should I care?" Buffy took a step back.... "We'll have Angel  
  
back.." Xander looked at her like she was stupid... "No Buff.. You'll have Angel back... Look  
  
I'll put his dusting off as long as I can.. I just hope you can live with loseing me for him..."  
  
Xander turned and walked into the mansion.. leaving a very confused vampire slayer.. Buffy  
  
followed him as he walked into the mansion... She watched as Xander walked toward a smiling  
  
Angel... "So the white knight actually showed... I'm impressed... I didn't think you had it in ya.."  
  
Xander doesn't say anything as he looks at Angel... without warning they jump toward  
  
eachother..Angel gets the best of Xander and throws him into Acathla.. His shoulder is cut on  
  
the edge as he falls to the ground.. he quickly stands and pulls the sword from the demons  
  
chest.. Angel looks at him in shock for a second then pulls a sword off the wall.. he chuckles...  
  
"I know you wanted a one on one but thats just not possible..." Angel looked around for a  
  
second not seeing his minions... "That means get him!" no one moved.. Xander smiled as  
  
someone began chuckling... Spike walked out of the darkness.. a shocked Drusilla moves  
  
beside Angel... "I want to see if the bloke can take ya Angelus... I told your little gang to take a  
  
walk..." Angel glares at him in rage.. Then turns back to Xander... all of the present company  
  
seem to not notice the swirling vortex opening behind them... Xander and Angel run toward  
  
eachother as there swords clash Spike grabs Drusilla and pulls her out the back... only three  
  
remain in the room.... Angel, Xander and Buffy... all of them knowing only two would walk  
  
out... Xander carefully lunged as did Angel.. both sidestepping at the last second cutting only  
  
there shirts as he circled... "I underestimated you boy..." Xander just looks coldly... " No one  
  
messes with my friends.." Angel smirks and jumps forward bringing his sword down in an arch..  
  
Xander ducks under the blow and sidesteps to Angels side.. he turns the sword him his hand so  
  
the flat edge is running down his forearm.. he spins as Angel goes past slicing into the vampires  
  
stomach... Angel turned to him shocked as he fell to his knees... "Xander?" Xander looked in  
  
his eyes and lowered his sword slowly.. He could tell that Angel was back... Xander fought  
  
down the urge to dust the vamp anyway... He watched as Buffy ran over and began to hug  
  
Angel... He turned away and for the first time saw the vortex... "Uh.. guys.. How do we close  
  
this?" Both Angel and Buffy looked up to see the vortex... both looked scard... "Blood." Buffy  
  
said lowly... both Xander and Angel heard her... "Blood opens it and blood closes it..." Xander  
  
looked down at his shoulder and sighed... " Both of you get out of here.." Buffy and Angel both  
  
looked at Xander... Buffy in fear and Angel in nothing short of respect... " We'll find another  
  
way Xand.." Xander shook his head... " By the time we do the whole town will be in hell... Just  
  
go Buff... Take Angel with you.." Buffy was crying as she and Angel stood and began to walk  
  
out the door... Xander walked toward the vortex slowly... "Take care of them Angel..." Angel  
  
nodded silently As Xander took a deep breath and with one last look back stepped into Hell....  
  
Okay.. thats the first part of the White Knight... In this story the Acathla portal doesn't really go to hell but a Hell dimension... All will be explained in further chapters.. expect large crossovers as Xander tries to get home with the help of a very badly dressed balance demon... This will eventually turn into a B/X story... eventually..  
  
WHITE KNIGHT part 2/?  
  
I own nothing... except my pride.. and thats fading fast...  
  
Xander Harris stood above the open pit.. His skin had gotten significantly darker even though  
  
he'd been near the fires for no more than a few days... his body was covered in second and  
  
third degree burns and he was constantly in pain..but through it all he kept his cool cover.. he's  
  
quick wit. and most of all.. his hope... "Hey kid.." Xander looked up to see a man dressed like  
  
the seventies... Xander tried to talk but found he couldn't.. his throat felt like sandpaper with  
  
every breath he drew... "So you ready to get outta here?" Xander only nodded weakly...  
  
Whistler kinda smiled... "Thought so... Why don't we go somewhere... Cooler.." The man  
  
snapped his fingers and the scenery changed.. gone were the fires and lava pits... all he saw  
  
around his burnt and nearly naked body was the water... he sighed as he rolled over and fell  
  
into the blue ocean.. Whistler kinda chuckled as the young man just floated there... still not  
  
drinking... "Okay kid.. enougha this. We gotta talk.." Xander walked weakly out of the water  
  
and held his hand like it had a glass in it.. he brought his empty hand to his mouth... Whistler  
  
nodded... "Sure follow me kid... first we get you water.. then we get you cloths.." Xander and  
  
Whistler sat at a table in a bar called Joe's... Xander had an empty shot glass next to a large  
  
glass of ice water... "Ok kid.. Listen good... The powers that be aren't going to let you just go  
  
back to your life... you have to prove yourself..." Xander chuckled.. "Who?" Whistler sighed...  
  
"The powers that be... the overseer's of humanity.." Xander nodded finally catching on... "Ok...  
  
here's how it is... The PTB think you have talent... they have been looking for a champion for  
  
sometime and they think that your sacrifice proves your the best for the job..." Xander looks at  
  
him.. "Me? I'm no hero.. I'm a coward.. They can find someone better.." Whistler chuckles...  
  
"Belive it or not... your the better.. they had someone else picked out.. Angel.." Xander smiles..  
  
he was picked above angel... he feels good... Whistler smiled as well.. he knew just what  
  
buttons to push.. "Ok.. so basicly I go through a lot of shit and then they send me home?"  
  
Whistler nods.. "You got the idea... I'll be back to check on ya from time to time..." Whistler  
  
stands putting his hands into his pockets... "Oh and Kid..." Xander looks up to see the barrel of  
  
a snub nose .38... "This might hurt.." He hears a click then it all goes black....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duncan McCloud watched as the man shot the pre immortal at the table then ran out the door..  
  
he ran after the man but as he ran out the door the killer had vanished... Duncan ran back to the  
  
table just in time to feel the light buzz in the back of his mind dissappear.. Joe walked up behind  
  
him... "I had to call the police Mac..." Duncan nodded all the time thinking of a way to break the  
  
kid out of the morgue.. Duncan looked at the boy then at Joe... "Tell the watchers I'll train  
  
him.." Joe nods walking back toward the bar to make another phone call... Duncan looked  
  
down at the young man.. he already felt the spike in the buzz.. the kid was about to wake up...  
  
"Help me move him into the back." Methos who was still at the bar looked at him wide eyed  
  
and nodded.. each grabbing an arm and dragging the corpse into the back room... How the hell  
  
am I going to explain this? thought Joe as he picked up the phone to call in a false alarm... and a  
  
few of his contacts at the council and on the police force... Xander took a deep breath as he sat  
  
up quickly... " He shot me.." Xander said very low... "That stupid polyester wearing Boogie  
  
Nights reject shot ME!!" Xander jumped to his feet and looked around noticing the looks of  
  
complete shock on the two immortals faces... "Were did he go?" Duncan and Methos both  
  
shrug... they still haven't gotten over how quickly the kid had awaken... or how strong his  
  
BUZZ was... both still had a slight headache.. Xander looked down at his chest.. he saw blood  
  
and a hole in his shirt but no marks on his skin.. he looked at the two guys watching him... "He  
  
did shoot me right?" Both Duncan and Methos nodded... "How am I alive right now... I'm not a  
  
vampire am I?" Both Duncan and Methos shake there heads no.... Duncan looks at the young  
  
man... "You are immortal.." Xander nods... "Oh...." With that the young mans eyes roll into the  
  
back of his head and he falls to the floor unconciese... Methos looks at Duncan... "He took it  
  
rather well don't you think?"  
  
Ok.. there's part two of the white knight.. The reason I'm moving quickly is because i can't stop writing until I get this out of my head.. and I really want to finish my other fic.. The Daywalker before I get into another big project... which is what this is turning into in my head... thanks for all the reviews already and any ideas would be appreciated.. as for the immortal thing.. it will be explained why the PTB wanted him that way in another chapter.. hope you like the fic.. keep reviewing...  
  
WHITE KNIGHT 3/?  
  
I don't own any of the shows present in this story... If i did do you think i'd be posting on this site?  
  
Okay.. with all the positive reviews my artistic side.. (however small it may be) and my ego ( which is constantly growing) seem to want me to continue this fic... okay... now this might effect some of the fic but I thought I'd tell you the reason the PTB wanted Xander immortal.. If you want to know it will be at the very bottom of this part... since it won't be explained in the story for quite some time.. I'm talking at least another five or so parts.... so if you don't wanna know till then.. don't read the last paragraph!! Also.. many of you... I think all of my reviewers.. think that Xander should have aged more.. well his 17 or 18... and at that age your usually at your physical peak.. your pretty much grown.. from then on you body doesn't really change until your 25 or so... The thing that will age in Xander is his soul... he's already a completely diffrent person then he was in season 2 of Buffy.. his aged beyond his years... plus it isn't like he won't change.. facial hair... things like that will still grow... plus... We (both you and I) have no idea what suprises living on the hellmouth will give an immortal.. could be good... could be bad... don't really know yet.. on with the FIC....  
  
Xander awoke minutes later... in the same shape as he was in when he fell... "You could of at least picked me up." Methos shrugged.. Xander looked around the room looking for the other guy.. "McCloud went to get a drink..." Xander nodded then looked at the man.. "Whats an Immortal anyway?" Methos sighed and began telling him of the game and the quickening... Xander listened to it all.. he didn't say a word until Methos nodded to him that he was finished... "I don't wanna kill a human.. I swore to protect humans." Methos sighs... "Xander... This game.. Its not murder... If anything its life... You fight to keep your own.. There are some. NOT MANY.. but SOME peaceful immortals.. those that don't fight.. or like McCloud and I don't like to fight.. BUT.. most immortals are not like that.. most are headhunters. Your life just turned into a fight for survival.. Think of it as nothing less than that... SURVIVAL.. You win they die.. you live.. Got it?" Xander nodded still in deep thought of how he was to live.. maybe he could run from the fights.. "And if a headhunter does come after you don't run.. they not only try to take your head but they kill your family and friends in the process..." There goes that idea thought Xander as he looked at the floor.. he felt the BUZZ and turned toward the door to see McCloud walking in.. " Have you told him?" Methos nodded.... "Okay.. As Methos told you... You are immortal.. you must fight to live.. and you must fight well... I'm here to insure you live a very long time... That is if you accept..." Xander hung his head... He didn't want to kill.. he wanted to save.. he never wanted to destroy he wanted to build.. but fate once again bit him on the ass... "Do I have a choice... I'm in.." McCloud nodded....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale... Library.. After Acathla incident...  
  
The group watched as a still crying Buffy and a weak looking Angel walked into the library... they noticed the distance between the two and thought it odd.. what Willow thought was odder even was that Xander wasn't there making a joke... "Where's Xander?" Buffy started crying harder and sat down as Angel just looked at the floor.. Willow at first looked confused.. then angry she jumped at Angel knocking the still weak vampire to the floor... "If you did anything to him I'll kill you!!!" Oz pulled his girlfriend off the vampire for her own safety.. He to looked mad enough to kill... "I didn't hurt him.." Everyone looked at the vampire.. all but the slayer not believing him.. Buffy finally spoke.. her voice full of sadness... "He didn't.." The group turned to Buffy... "Xander won..." Everyone looked shocked.. buffy kept talking... "But it was to late.. I asked him to not kill Angel.. If he would have he would still be here... If I would have.." Buffy broke down crying unable to say anymore.. Willow walked over and put her arm around her... Everyone looked at Angel to finish the tale.. He stood and sat in a chair.. " I.. Angelus.. couldn't open Acathla.. I tried everything... Then Xander showed up.. We were fighting and I threw him into the demon.. he was cut on the edge I think.. He pulled the sword from the demon and we started fighting again.. He beat me..." Angel said this words in a whisper.. still not believing it... "And I somehow got my soul back.." Everyone looked at Willow.. the vampire didn't notice.. " We noticed the portal was opening.. and Buffy said something about Blood opening and closing it.." Giles looked in shock.. "Dear god.." Everyone looked at Giles.. Willow and Oz not comprehending... "He went into the portal.." Angel and Buffy both nodded.. Giles sat down beside Buffy.. his eyes open and looked to be tearing up... "That poor man.." Everyone noticed how Giles used the word man.. Willow looked at Giles.. "What does this mean Giles?" Giles looked at Willow who was crying silent tears... "Xanders in hell... He's in eternal hell....." No one said anything.. the only noises that could be heard were the near silent sobs from his friends.. the only thing seen was the unwavering respect from his enemy... After several minutes Angel began talking... " I never like the kid.. " Everyone looked at him with disgust.. "Now I know why.." Everyone is still looking at him in hatred.. "I was jealous.. He had everything I wanted... Friends.. family... love... Honor... At first it was just because he annoyed me.. but when he forced me to take him to the masters lair... Thats when I began to envy him... He was a hero.. What he done tonight.. If the situation was reversed.. I don't think I could have done it.. I don't think I could have willingly walked into that portal... world be damned.." Everyone was staring at Angel as he took an unneeded breath... " He was a hero... In the hospital.. my demon said things to him... cruel things.. He was afraid.. that was obvious.. but he wouldn't back down.." Angel kinda chuckled... "Buffy's White Knight... Thats what I called him... I think he took it as a compliment.." Willow finally speaking.... "I remember when we were ten... His parents were in a big fight and he didn't want to be at his house so he came over to mine.. It just so happened that my parents were fighting that night.. they hardly ever fought.. I was scared and crying.. then I saw Xander smiling at me through my window.. He help me through the night.. the next morning things were fine.. but that night he was my rock.. he's always been my rock..." Fresh tears were flowing down her face as Oz held her.. they spent the rest of the night.. mourning there friend.. even Angel stayed till just before sunrise... laughing with the scoobs as Willow told embarressing stories..... The mourned... all except Giles... Who decided to find a way for Xander to come home... They needed him... They all needed there rock.....  
  
Okay part 3 is over... I hope its getting better.. next chapter... expect Xander to start his training and a few suprises come from his immortality.. also.. The Funeral.....expect a tear jerker.. well maybe not.. but it will be good... I hope...  
  
Okay.. i'm going in large spaces.. do not go beyond this line unless you want to know why Xander is immortal....  
  
  
  
The PTB needed Xander immortal because what is seeming like two or three years to the scoobs will be more like 20 or 30 to xander... The PTB haven't had a human champion because to train to a champion's level you need many lifetimes... Xander was chosen and thrust into the life.. therefore the immortality.. And if your wondering why the PTB are going through all this trouble... Remember what Skip and Doyle say.. they treat our lives like a game.. they love to watch us do things... Xander is just a piece of the puzzle they want to see more of... 


	2. chapter 2

WHITE KNIGHT Part 4/?  
  
Okay. i own nothing. my pride is gone. but my ego is bigger than ever!!  
  
Xander stood panting a very heavy looking broadsword hung limbly from his right hand. " You could take it easy on me ya know?" Ducan stood with his sword in a defensive ready position... " I am." Xander growned and picked up his sword leveling it with his chest pointing toward Duncan. "Come on old man. I'm ready." Duncan still smiled as he walked forward cautiously. one thing that suprised Duncan about Xander was that the young man was cautious in battle. it took many immortals years to learn this in battle. most were not lucky enough to learn it at all. Xander shifted to his right and brought his sword in a side arc finding it blocked by Duncan's lighter Katana. Duncan quickly shifted and took his sword to the inside slicing Xanders stomach. a thin line of blood was shown through the white tank top. "A little close don't ya think?!" Duncan just chuckled as the young man jumped back into a defensive stance. the two began to circle. Duncan talking the entire time. "You think to much Xander. You need to clear your mind. Feel the fight not see it. let your instincts take over." Xander listened carefully to what his teacher said. he relaxed his body to a point of near sleep and began to flow with a grace no one had seen from him. the two immortals moved together. there swords clashing in rythme. Finally Duncan found his opening. he lunged forward his sword inches from skin. Xander saw the sword and for a split second new he was gone. then instinct took over.. Methos who was watching from the sidelines saw Xanders eye's glow a bright blue as he spun away from MacLeod and before either of the older immortals knew what was happening Xanders sword was resting peacefully on Duncan's shoulder. "I win." Xander's eyes grew a brighter blue then turned brown again.. the look of shock on his face was almost comical. but the look of shock on the two immortals faces were almost sad.  
  
Sunnydale..  
  
The scooby gang stood draped in the shadows of trees in a vacant corner of sunnydales main cemetery... Buffy looked around noteing that not many people had come to the funeral.. not even his own parents.. Buffy looked at the ground.. she was supposed to be his friend but she didn't even know about his homelife. She felt terrible. He'd saved her life and she never thanked him. never tried. she was sick with herself she looked to her left to see her mother silent tears running from her eyes. Her mother thought of Xander as a son. Mr. and Mrs Rosenberg were there even Jesse's parents came. Buffy looked to her right to see Willow and Cordelia comforting eachother.. Oz standing back letting Willow grieve. He understood she needed space.. She looked around to see some people from school. his Uncle Rory was in the back. finally her eyes settled on Giles as he stood in front of the grave. He swallowed and wiped his eyes with a tissue before speaking.. " I was asked by Mr. Harris.." Giles pointed to the back of the group to Xanders uncle... " To say a few words for Xander. Xander was like a son to me. In all ways but blood I thought of him as my child. I had times were I was so proud of him I thought I would cry. And I had times when I was so dissappointed I was angry." Giles looked down quietly. Wiping his eyes before he looked up.. " Xander was a wonderful and brave young man. His life was ahead of him. He didn't say anything but he had plans. Though his plans weren't to get a great job and become rich. His plans were simple. He wanted to be here. With his friends. With his family. Xander was the most kind and loyal man I've ever had the previlge of knowing. I.. myself will miss him dearly as i'm sure all of you will as well. Xander was a hero. A true hero. He was. He was a great young man.." Giles looked as if he wanted to say more but found he couldn't he looked up without wiping his eyes. they were filled with unshed tears he turned and walked back to his spot beside Mrs. Summers. Everyone watched as the priest turned and walked toward his spot in the background as each member went to the casket alone.. Cordelia was the first one to the casket. she rested her single red rose on the lid.. " I know your not in there Xander. I know what you did for us. I feel so bad for how I treated you. Out of all the scoobies you were the only one who never held my past against me. I miss you." Cordelia walked away from the casket tears sliding down her face. Her make up was smearing but she just couldn't make herself care.. Joyce went next. She wiped her eyes as she came to the casket and set her rose across Cordelia's.. " I miss you already Xander. It was always you who made Buffy laugh. Always you who went out of there way to make sure everyone was happy. You weren't only my daughters friend Xander. You were my friend. More than my friend. I thought of you as a second child always will. Goodbye Xander.." Joyce walked from the casket fresh tears streaming down her face. Oz was the next to go up. He and Xander weren't close but he thought with a little time they would have been great friends.. Oz talked low so no one could hear him.. " I didn't really know you Xander. But after all you did I consider you a great person. I know why we didn't get along in the beginning.. You didn't think I was good enough for Willow. Well at that thought you and I are in agreement. I'm not. No one is. I'll take care of her for you. I won't. Can't take your place but I will protect her for us both." Oz kinda nodded in the air and walked away from the casket. Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg walked by on there way to there car. Mrs. Rosenberg dropped a rose as they did.. Jesse's parents had already left.. Willow looked at Buffy and started toward the Casket as she reached it she sighed. "Hey Xand. Yeah its me the Willster." Willow kinda chuckled.. "You called me that when we were kids. I miss you Xander. I'm trying to find a way to bring you back I am. I love you Xand. I don't think I told you that enough but I do. I'm sorry I haven't really been that great a friend for the last few months. I'd understand if you were mad. I wish you were here. So i could tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am.. Goodbye Xander... Goodbye.." Willow walked from the Casket toward her boyfriend Oz.. he face as tear staind as all the others present.. Buffy looked at the casket for what seemed like hours.. Finally she took a step toward it.. then another. She walked slowly toward the empty resting place of one of her best friends. She stopped as she reached the casket and put her left hand on it as she sat her rose where his heart would be. "I'm sorry Xander. For everything. This is all my fault and I can't." Buffy sighed as she started to cry again.. "I wish you were here Xander.. I need you to be here. Like Willow says. Your my rock. Always have been." She paused taking a deep breath. "I've found things about you these last two days that I never thought possible. And I was wrong to doubt how brave and loyal you are. Were. I'm so sorry. I love you Xander. I never told you but I do. I love you." Buffy took a long look at the casket then turned and walked into the arms of her mother. And as the casket was lowered the Scoobie gang took one last mournful look at the empty tomb of there friend. of there rock. Then walked from the silent cemetery in mourning.  
  
Thats all for part 4 of WHITE KNIGHT keep reviewing.. also on the next few part we focus mainly on Sunnydale.. and after that its all Xander.mostly anyway on the next chapter Xander learns more about his new found abilities.. and some which he hasn't found yet.. I can promise that Xander will not get SUPER powered.. he won't be stronger than everything and faster than everything.. basicly i'm saying he won't be unbeatable.. he will have challenges and as he faces these challenges his powers will grow. in the next chapter Xander says his final (or so it seems) goodbye to the scoobs.. thats all for right now. but I'll start writing the next part as soon as I post this.. for some reason this fic just keeps coming.. It might not be that good but remember.. quanity not quality...  
  
WHITE KNIGHT Part 5/?  
  
How many time do I have to type that I don't own it? okay once more.. I DON'T own IT!! there. hope thats the magic number.  
  
so hows the fic so far? better than my first BTVS fic 'The Daywalker'? Damn.. I still have to finish that... Oh well.. here's part 5..  
  
Xander Harris never thought of himself as out of shape. In fact the months before the Acathla incident he thought himself in perfect shape. Duncan pointed out the exact opposite. Xander panted as the two of them jogged down the street. "How many miles so far?" Duncan chuckled at the out of breath immortal. "Only twelve. Eight more to go, then sparing." Xander looked about to cry as Duncan again picked up his pace. Xander tried to keep up. " Why isn't Adam doing this?" Duncan started laughing like Xander said something very funny... Xander just took the time to rest..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale.... Night after Funeral..  
  
The gang all sat in the Summers house.. All of them silently looking at the floor.. none sure what to say.. Joyce heard a knock on the door and opened it to see a blond vampire looking at her.. "Heya Mrs. S. I gotta talk to slayer gal for a minute. I'll wait out here." Joyce nodded dumbly and stepped aside as Buffy got in the door way.. "What do you want Spike?" Spike stepped back and picked up a box off the porch.. "Easy there slayer. Droops asked me to give you this if he didn't make it. If there's anything in there for me... Uh.. bloody hell. You keep it.. " Spike turned and walked off the porch whistling as he walked away.. Buffy shut the door with her foot and walked back into the den. She sat the box on the table and looked at it till Willow asked.. "What is it Buffy?" Buffy looked at Willow.. "Spike said Xander wanted him to give this to us if he didn't make it.." Buffy reached down and opened the box to find several Video tapes and a note on top.. Buffy looked at it for a second then read it aloud"  
  
'Hey guys.. Guess I'm dead huh.. Ah well knew I wouldn't live forever.. Anyway I just wanted to say goodbye to each of you.. you know kinda get everything off my chest. there's a tape for each of you oh and uh.. and Wills or Buff either of you can have my journal.. G-Man you can have my guitar.. yeah I saw you tuning ole Bessie and I figured you'd love to have a Gibson.. Okay people this is my goodbye to the group.. Also Giles.. Let Angel watch his tape alone.. I'd prefer if you all did it.. But make sure Angel is alone... Bye guys.. Love ya'  
  
The tape went to static but no one in the room moved from there seats.. everyone was shocked Angel was the first to ask the question.. "How did he know I'd be here?" As he said it the tv showed Xander on screen..  
  
'Oh and if your wondering how I knew Angel would be there.. Common sense.. if I failed I knew you would do the spell again. Basically it was either you would curse him or dust him and the second was highly unlikely... ok.. now I really am done.. go on and eject the tape... come on.. hurry up... thats right Buffy..'  
  
Buffy froze on her way to the tv...  
  
'Don't stop...'  
  
The screen went to static with the smiling face of Xander Harris looking at them... Buffy ejected the tape and sat in on top of the tv.. "That was just wierd.." Everyone had a slight chuckle as Buffy began handing out tapes.. Each person left with a slight smile on there face.. Buffy looked at the tape and her right hand and the journal she promised to give Willow tomarrow.. I'll read the journal later. she turned and walked up the stairs toward her room..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles sat in front of his T.V. he put the tape in his VCR and it began to play a smiling Xander Harris looked at him..  
  
'Ya know you better apreciate this... you know how long it takes to make seven video's? Oh well.. How's it going G-Man? not so good.. well its nice to know i'm missed but don't cry over it.. You did cry right? Anyway.. I just wanted to tell you I loved you... In a father to son way.. not the other way... EWWW.. Beside there's things i've been wanting to tell you. I know we didn't really start off on the right foot.. for one I was very...very annoying and for another. well thats probably the main reason right there.. But I always respected you Giles.. Always.. remember that.. I gotta go so uh.. one more thing.. I know you play. I know you love music. Do it. I'm not saying go out and try to land a record deal. Just play for people. I always dreamed of just playing in a smoke filled club do it for the both of us G-Man.. Gotta go make Oz'z tape... Bye.'  
  
Giles wiped his eyes a large smile on his face as he shut off the T.V and picked up his guitar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joyce sat on her couch looking at the still smiling face of Xander Harris..  
  
'Hey Joyce... With everyone else I started this tape off with a joke.. I don't think I have to do it with you. I always thought of you as my mom that probably sounds corny huh? Well I have. You always looked beneath the surface. When something was bothering me you knew it and you helped me through it. You were more of a mom then my biological one. I just wanted to tell you I love you.. Bye... Mom...'  
  
Joyce ejected the tape and walked out so Angel could use the T.V. When he pressed play he saw a very diffrent looking Xander Harris.. not the smiling boy he saw on the T.V earlier but a man. a very dangerous man..  
  
'I asked you to see this alone so no one would comfort your sorry ass when I'm done saying this. I blame you. to hell with your demon to hell with your soul. Your still YOU. I've done research and the soul doesn't always leave the body when your turned.. as a matter of fact for the soul curse to work the soul must still be in the body. You were just to weak to beat it. So I BLAME YOU. And I swear on everything if you hurt them again I'll be waiting when you get to hell. What I will do to you will make you wish Satan would have got you instead.'  
  
The screen went fuzzy. and Angel stayed on the couch unmoving. bloody tears flowing down his face..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oz sat in front of a smiling Xander.. Again he was smiling.. Oz kinda chuckled.. the boy smiled even when facing death.. had to be impressed..  
  
'Hey Oz.. Look man teach Giles to play the guitar.. I don't think my Gibson deserves to be tortured.. Just kidding Giles could probably teach you a few things.. jam with him.. I'm sure he'd enjoy it. Look now for the serious stuff... I know I don't have to ask you this but Take care of Willow for me. I know we didn't really get along and that was my fault I thought no one was good enough for my Willow. I was wrong. Your a good man Oz. prove me right by staying by her side.. Seya man'  
  
Oz sat on the couch a thoughtful expression on his face before he broke into a genuine smile..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow laid on her bed as she pressed play on her remote.. She couldn't help but smile as Xander filled the screen.  
  
'So Wills.. Whats the what? okay.. I'm trying to figure out how to say bye to you. But I can't bring myself to do it.. How about I say goodbye for now. I know your into that magic stuff and I DON'T want you to try bringing me back.. Don't even start to say you never thought about it. I only ask of you one thing. Help her. Don't blame her or leave her. Help her. Okay.. I'm asking the same thing of her right now.. maybe i don't really know since I haven't made her tape yet.. anyway.. stay together. be a group. be a family. Ok Wills. Don't grow apart don't let yourselves grow apart. If they want to leave break out the resolve face and say NO. Say Xander said we stay together. I pass on the legacy of the three musketeers.. You, Oz, and the Buffster. one for all and all for one. Got it? Good. I love you willow.. Your like a sister to me. you are and always were my best friend. So thanks.. and again I love you.. well I gotta go have to go fight in a little over an hour.. Bye!'  
  
Willow looked at the static on the t.v. and sighed a sad sigh. the sad smile on her face backing her sigh up..  
  
Okay thats it for part 5 I know I left Buffy out of the running but you'll see why in the next part.. right now I have a 1800 word report due tomarrow and I haven't even started... I know.. I know irresponsible.. but I work best underpressure... As for the next part.. Xander tells Duncan and Methos of his past. and Buffy gets her goodbye.. 


	3. chapter 3

WHITE KNIGHT 6/?  
  
Damn My muse! I have a report to write but she won't shut up.. i keep looking at my computer in longing... Help! someone plz.... okay now I have to right again.. I give up.. I give up... i'm to damn creative.. i just wish I had the talent to back up my wild imagination.. okay wait.. muse is telling me what to write on report paper.. Wish she would make up her mind. Okay.. I'm getting the Buffy goodbye out of the way.. mostly because I'm still not sure how to get Xander to talk about his past with Duncan and Methos.. Wait.. Now I do.. its perfect.. or pretty close.. okay its probably lame.. oh well but first.. The goodbye.. and don't expect Buffy to be happy after this tape.. and for those of you wondering about Cordelia.. you'll find out about her tape a little later  
  
Buffy lay on her bed looking at a static filled t.v. screen. the remote was in her hand and her thumb was on the play button. Did she really want to see this. Could she take Xander blaming her for everything? She thought of these things even as she pushed play and a smiling Xander took over the screen.  
  
'Hey Buffs.. I bet your lying on your bed right now. Man wish I was in your bed with you.. uh.. I mean wish I was there with you. hahha yeah. anyway I just wanted to tell you a few things. Buffy I love you. Okay I said it. I love you. not in the your my best friend way. in the i want to be with you forever way. I know you don't feel the same way. I thought maybe it was because you didn't know the real me. If not well then there was no hope from the beginning.. Okay. lets start at the beginning.. My name is Alexander Levelle Harris. Don't giggle at middle name Lizzie. You probably saw me as the geek who made stupid jokes at inappropriate times. Well thats me. But what you don't see is that at those times the people under stress laugh. I don't act stupid because I am stupid. I act stupid because after all the shit I've been through its the only way to stay sane. My life can be summed up by this quote. "Fortune knocks but once, but misfortune has much more patience."-Dr. Laurence J. Peter.. You were my fortune Buffy. I didn't let you pass but I also didn't grasp you as I opened the door. Misfortune is what I've had since I was little. and let me tell you not only does misfortune have patience but it also has a hell of a lotta friends. Ok.. my parents. you've never met either my mother or my father thank god. My homelife stunk. My parents a very much alchohalics. Most of the time there passive drunks. but there were more than a few violent episodes. Alot of the bruises I said I got from vamps were really from my father. Enough about me now.. I wanted to tell you something.. something important to me. I didn't like Angel at first because he had your heart. I don't like him now because he's a vamp. BUT, I want to be able to look from wherever I am and see you happy. Thats all I've ever wanted for you Buff.. Happiness. If deadboy can make you happy. then I accept him. He doesn't deserve you. No one does. I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't think he can make you happy. But I love you to much to try and deny you happiness.. Understand? Well I hope you do. And I hope you find happiness. be it with Angel or with someone better. Don't blame yourself for this. for any of this. If I don't blame you no one will except maybe Spike but he doesn't count. Okay Buff now for the part were you promise me something. I have two things to ask you. One. If there ever was any chance for us. I know big IF but if there was say it outloud maybe from were I am I can hear it and well like I said its a big IF. Two. Find happiness. That isn't a favor I ask of you but a demand. you deserve to be Happy Buff and you better get happy. Okay I really have three things to ask of you... FORGIVE YOURSELF. everyone else has already forgiven you. Well I have to go. gotta be at the Mansion in 20 minutes. and If I know you you'll be there to tell me Willows trying the spell again. And of course I'll put off dusting deadboy for as long as I can breath. It'll make you happy. Love you.'  
  
The screen went to static as a very confused and very teary eyed Buffy stayed on her bed.. "There was always a chance Xander.. Always a chance." With that she turned off the t.v. and laid down on the bed trying to let sleep overcome her. Buffy awoke to a pounding on the door. She opened it to see cordelia holding a video tape.. "He broke up with me!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander stood in the dojo facing Duncan. Both of there swords in a defensive posture. "Where did you learn to fight Xander?" Xander never took his eyes from Duncan's as they circled. "Here and there. Taught myself mostly." Duncan nodded. Methos was at the end of the dojo watching. He thought Xander was somewhat an oddity. Not that thats a bad thing but some how Xander could control his quickening. Something that was supposedly a legend. He watched as the young man relaxed quick bolt of electricity surged around him. His eyes went blue as he jumped foward faster than either immortal could follow and laid his sword on Duncan's neck. "I win again.." Duncan sighed. "Xander I told you. Not all of your adversaries will be human. You will need the skill to back up your powers. And I can beat you when it comes to skill.." Xander frowned then nodded.. "Fine." They fell back into fighting stances. As they began fighting again it was easy to see that Duncan was right. on skill alone he could easily defeat Xander. Xander jumped back as Duncan spun slicing through his shirt. "Your a lot better at this than Angelus." Methos froze. that name. That evil name. Before thought he walked straight toward the duo. Xander saw him first and stopped his advances. "Adam. Whats the what?" Adam sighed. he hated that phrase. " How do you know Angelus?" Xander looked at him for a second. "Well when I first met him he was Angel. The vamp with a soul." Adam looked at him. "There's no such thing." Xander sighed and walked toward a stool he sat down facing the two older immortals. "Look. About a hundred or so years ago the basterd fed on a gypsy. Her tribe cursed him with a soul. But. He lost it. He killed a friend of mine. Nearly killed all of my friends. Finally I faced him. And with the help of his grandchild William the Bloody beat him." Adam and Duncan bothed looked unbelieving. Xander sighed again. "Look a lot of wierd shit happens on the hellmouth." Adam looks at him with wide eyes. "Sunnydale?" Xander nods.. "Got it in one. So anyway. I beat him. But it was to late he'd already opened a portel to some kinda hell demension using Acathla." At that name Methos's face went even whiter than usual. "So to close the portal I walked in. I was in the place for I guess a few days but I really wasn't in the frame of mind to keep track, Before Whistler. you know the dick that shot me. Brought me here." Xander stood and walked back to the mats. "But now. Angelus is once again Angel the vamp with a soul. I still wish I'd have dusted the basterd. The only reason I haven't already tried to go back to do it is I know that he has a soul is feeling very very bad right now." Xander smiled more to himself than anyone else. Methos looked in thought.. "I think I know why your diffrent Xander. As a matter of fact I'm sure of it."  
  
Thats it for part 6 of WHITE KNIGHT as for the Cordelia tape thing. I didn't really know what Xander would say to Cordelia. But you will find out more about the tape a little later. its hilarious. well I guess thats all for this part. next part Xander faces his first immortal. I'm skipping ahead a year or so with Xander and about two months with the Sunnydale Gang.  
  
WHITE KNIGHT part 7/?  
  
I don't own it.. I'm getting so sick of typing that...  
  
Xander Harris walked down the dark streets of Paris. He still couldn't get over how beutiful it was in the day and how hidious it was at night. He walked through the streets quietly yet quickly. He had just finished his meditation with Duncan and had been very pleased when he learned to supress his BUZZ. he couldn't make it dissappear but he could make it seem weak. He turned down a side alley on his way to his apartment. thinking back to what Methos told him that day a year and a half ago. ' All the time you spent on the hellmouth. since the day you were born your quickening has been feeding off it. You see the mystical energy of the Hellmouth and the mystical energy in your quickening are closely reletive. in fact there almost polar opposites. one for life and one for death. Your quickening has been growing stronger and stronger over the years. I'd bet you a beer that if you went back to the Hellmouth you could draw off its energy to become stronger. although it would probably destroy you.' Xander shook his head as he walked down the alley all these thoughts plagueing his mind. He laughed out loud at the irony of the situation. All the time he fought beside the slayer he thought himself normal. Now he knew diffrent. the whole time they were afraid he would get hurt he could have been taking all the hits. Not like he didn't anyway. his head jerked around quickly as he felt the BUZZ of another immortal. He knew right away it wasn't Duncan or Methos. it wasn't strong enough. He turned to face the opening of the alley to see a tall blond headed man that looked to be about 25 walking toward him with sword drawn. In seconds Xander had his broadsword out and was looking at the man as he spoke. "John Gladestone." Xander nodded still looking at the man. "Alexander Harris. Friend or foe?" Gladestone smiled evilly as he took an offensive stance. " We have no friends in this game." Xander took his defensive stance his sword somewhat leaning to his left as he waited for the upcoming attack. He didn't have to wait long as Gladestone jumped forward his sword in a high arc. Xander sidestepped pulling his sword with him in an attempt to slice into Gladestone's stomach. Gladestone twisted in mid-air barely dodging the attack as he landed on his right foot in a spin and thrust his sword toward Xanders back. Xander spun left as the last second Gladestones' sword catching the back of his trenchcoat. As Xander spun he grabbed Gladestones' right wrist with his left hand and gave it a violent twist sending the immortal into a flip to land on his back. Xander brought his sword down quickly leaving Gladestone no time to block the attack. Xander watched sickly as Gladestones' head rolled from his body. He looked around as lightning began to hit the cars and buildings around him. he had one last second to think about how cool it looked before the lightning began to hit him. Both Duncan and Methos had tried to explain the quickening to him. But Amanda had been the closest.. Orgasmic. A million thoughts went through his mind as he was raised in the air lightning seemingly flowing from his finger tips. most thoughts however centered around his past. Around what was once his life. For a split second he thought clearly. then the quickening ended and he fell unceremoniously to the ground. All his thoughts forgotten due to the fact of trying to sort out the memories of John Gladestone. Xander shakily picked up his and John Gladestones' swords. and walked calmly out of the alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale......  
  
Two female shapes walked through the darkly lit cemetery.. "Whatch thinkin bout B?" Buffy looked at her new friend and sister slayer Faith with a far away look in her eye.. "Has anyone told you about Xander?" Faith looked in thought for a second before shaking her head. "No. Why he an ex boy toy of yours?" Faith was a little shocked when Buffy glared at her and mentally noted that talking about this Xander guy in any way but good means very painful death. Buffy's glare softened and she shook her head. "No. He wasn't and ex of mine. He died a year ago today." Faith softened her defenses she knew what it was like to lose someone. "Vamp?" Buffy shook her head and chuckled.." I'd never tell him this even if he was here. I don't there was a vamp around that could take him. not in a one on one." Faith looked shocked. She'd never heard of a human being able to stand toe to toe with a vamp. well not a master anyway. She didn't comment she knew the look on the other slayers face well. she needed to talk about this. she needed to tell someone her feelings. And who better than Faith? They walked across the street and sat in the swings at the park. Buffy took a deep breath. "You already know about Angel. Well what we didn't tell you was a little over a year ago he lost his soul. We kinda.. you know. And he lost his soul because of that. He started stalking me and my friends.. Killed Giles's girlfriend and my teacher Miss. Calender. I still couldn't bring myself to stop him. Xander could. He faced Angel and won. Only he didn't win." At Faiths confused look Buffy sighed. "Angel was opening a portal. the only way to close it was to give it blood.." Faith looked at her openmouthed. "Xander did it. He told Angel to take care of us and walked straight into hell. I don't think he thought twice about it." Faith put an arm around her friend. Her badass cover was for the moment pushed aside as she held her friend. "Thats why you can't stand to be near Angel." It was a statement not a question and Buffy just nodded her head. Faith sighed. She'd often wondered in the past two months why Buffy didn't date. only patrolled and hung out with the gang. Angel though a heavy hitter in the fighting department was never around when there wasn't dusting to be done. Normally Faith would say something like you need to get laid or Quit moping. but when she saw the look in her friends eyes she knew this wasn't the time for cover faith. She decided right then that she was going to be open with her friend. be damned the concequences. " It'll be okay B. Eventually." Buffy nodded as they stood up. "Come on. We still have eastside to go through.." Faith nodded and followed the blond slayer out of the park. Still worried about her friend.  
  
Okay. I know Faith is out of character but think about how much more the scoobs appreciate friendship. They would be closer to her now. simply because of the fact they rely on eachother more than in the series. That is also the last time I'm mentioning the Acathla incident in detail. I'm sure your sick of me bringing it up but really its hard for me to right a reaction to something I didn't write them to react to.. you know? anyway thats part 7 part 8 expect Xander to be in more of a mental training regimen then a physical one for the next couple of parts. I think I'll just mention SunnyD in passing for awhile. I actually have this fic planned out until well until Xander meets them all again. So... till tomarrow. or later tonight.  
  
WHITE KNIGHT part 8/?  
  
I don't own it!!  
  
Xander sat crosslegged in the middle of the dojo. no sounds made as his eyes fluttered under the lids. He opened his eyes looking at the room everything was clearer than before. he looked in the mirrors on the wall and saw blue eyes with white pupils looking back at him. He smiled to himself as he stood. He began to move around the dojo quickly. noticing that for the first time in months he didn't have to concentrate to keep his quickening on the surface. He's hands shot out faster than the eye could see and began hitting the bag lightly. Soon all that was left of the bag was the sand on the floor and the hide of the bag still hanging on the chain. he smiled to himself then remembered what Duncan said last time he did that. 'Your working that off.' Xander remembered working to pay for the bag. he had to scrub toilets for a month. he shivered at the thought. He turned when he felt the BUZZ and saw Methos walk in. "We need to talk Xander." Xander started to worry. Methos was hardly ever serious. and when he was it was a big deal. "okay. Lead the way." Methos nodded and the two walked into Duncan's office. Methos closed the door and they both took a seat. Methos was quiet for a long time. " I've kept quiet about this because I believe everyone has a right to privacy. But my curiousity is getting the best of me. What do the PTB want with you?" Xander was taken back. "How did you know?" Methos chuckled.. " A little over a thousand years ago they came to me. Asking if I would like to right my wrongs and gain redemtion. I agreed. I fought for them for over two hundred years. I earned my redemtion. I knew they wanted you because of the balance demon." Xander only nods.. thinking to himself what to say. "In return for them getting me out of hell they well as far as I can tell want me to take the place of there last champion. I still don't know the details of any of this. I just wanna get back to my friends." Methos nods his head. still thinking. "I'll help you any way I can." Xander nods his thanks as both get up and walk from the office. "Get back to your training." Xander rolled his eyes they turned blue quickly. "Yes mommy." Adam shook his head as he walked out of the dojo. Xander sat with a sigh. How much longer until I get my life back?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy, Faith, Willow, Cordelia and Oz stood looking at the now destroyed Sunnydale High School. Giles walked toward them and handed Buffy her diploma. "Thought you might still want this." Buffy took it from him and smiled. Willow put an arm around her and Oz. Buffy's arm went around Faith faiths around Cordy's. Willow smiled to herself. "Xander would have loved this." Buffy and Oz chuckled. "Xander would have been the fighting Giles for the detonator." Oz chuckled again at Buffy's statement as they looked at the ruins. "We survived." Willow looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah we survived the big giant snake thingy." Oz looked dead serious as they turned from the school.. "I mean highschool.. We survived." Angel watched from the shadows thinking of the past. Finally he turned from the scene and walked toward his awaiting destiny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Los Angeles...  
  
Francis Doyle drove his beat up 76 Cadillac by the Welcome sign. Talking to himself to break the silence. "Can't believe the bloody basterds put the wammy on me." He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he turned the car. "Now I'm stuck in the city of Angels.. I wonder if they have any good bars? Maybe strip clubs?" He drove toward his apartment with these thoughts in his head.  
  
End part 8. I know that was short but I wanted to get those out of the way. in the next part Whistler takes Xander to another demension and the scoobs face Adam.. Not to long until I bring Xander back to the land of Buffdom. Okay probably 3 or 4 more parts. 


	4. chapter 4

WHITE KNIGHT part 9/?  
  
Okay. I know I said in this part Xander would leave to another dimension. I lied. not purposly though. I just realized that having one Xander Harris in Highlander: Endgame might be fun. It should fit with the timeline. anyway this is from Xanders pov so most of the scenes will be completely diffrent from the movie. If you didn't like endgame you might still like this. and after these next few parts Xander will move to another dimension. sorry about the change in plans.  
  
Xander stared at the piece of paper in front of him reading it again. 'Xander. Had to go out of town for awhile. be back soon. Tell methos not to drink all my beer. Duncan' Xander crumpled the paper in his hand and looked up thoughtfully. He threw the paper down and ran out the door.. He needed to find Duncan. Xander slide his Ducanti 916 to a stop in front of Methos's. He jumped off the bike quickly as Methos walked outside. "Xander. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Xander didn't even say hi.. "Where is he Methos?" Methos didn't need to ask. "New York I believe." Xander nodded.. "Nash Antiques." Xander turned and walked quickly toward his bike.. "When did he leave?" Methos looked thoughtful. "Half an hour ago." Xander nodded as he got on the bike.. "I take the concored I should beat him. Thanks Methos." Methos took a drink of his beer and looked at Xander. "Whats the hurry?" Xander looked at him in silence for a second. "I got a feeling he's in over his head. Maybe we all are." Without another word Xander put on his shades and started the bike. Leaving tire tracks as he hit the road. Methos looked after him. "You to huh?"  
  
Xander sat on the Kawasaki Ninja he rented when he got off the concord wearing a full face helmet so Duncan wouldn't recognise him. His sword wrapped in canvas on his back. He watched as his mentor flagged down a cab and started his journey. Xander followed slowly. hoping Duncan was to preoccupide with thought to be paranoid. Which of course he was. As the cab stopped Xander kept going. He went around the block and parked down the street from what was left of Nash Antique. He didn't think anything would go down here. Boy was he wrong. He watched as a group of 5 people led by very attractive woman watched the building from across the street. the woman started giving orders and then walked across the street and into the condemned building. Xander sighed under his helmet. Is this a team sport now? He shook his head as he saw two of the remaining four men get on motorcycles and ride them into the building. Xander shook his head as he got off the bike. I'll just walk. He took off his helmet as the last of the men walked into the building. Xander quickly grabbed the canvas wrapped Katana off his back and walked into the building. staying just out of the reach of the BUZZ.. He willed his to its lowest possible level. hoping that if any of them had the ability to sense strength they would underestimate him. As he reached the loft he heard Duncans voice. "Is this a team sport now?" Xander smiled as he kicked in the door everyone turning when they felt the BUZZ.. "Thats exactly what I said!" Duncan despite himself smiled as Xander walked straight toward him pushing one of the immortals out of his way. "You know Duncan? I leave you alone for five minutes and you almost get gang banged. Your very irresponsible." Xander laughed lightly as he pulled his katana from its sheath he looked at Duncan "Which ones you want?" Duncan rolled his eyes as the other immortals attacked. most going for Duncan because there boss told him to only one immortal Carlos came after Xander. Carlos swung his right hand and the eagle claw whistled as it moved through the air. Xander smiled as he dunked. "How the hell is that going to take a head?" He laughed as Carlos swung his arm back over his head Xander spun slicing into Carlos's leg as he went by. Carlos screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Thats when Xander felt in. the strongest BUZZ he had ever felt and Methos was very freakin old. Xander spun to see a tall bald man walk into the room He jumped back from Carlos and ran toward Duncans fight. jump kicking the immortal behind his mentor he took up covering Duncans back. "We gotta get outta here." Duncan nodded. he knew no matter how strong either were the minute they took a head theres would join the other on the floor. "Windows. Jump on three." Xander nodded mostly to himself as he counted in his head. At three He ran jumped off the stair casing and flew through the boarded windows into a trashbin. He faintly heard someone yell stop then gunshots. He ran toward the mouth of the alley in time to see a group of watchers take Duncan. "Shit. Better call Joe." Xander ran toward his bike his sword still in plain sight as he sat on his bike and pulled his cell phone. "Joe. Its Xander. Yeah.... A group of Watchers just took Duncan. Yeah. Yeah I'll met you there.." Xander closed his phone and started the bike holding his sword across his lap he sped down the street toward there meeting place. He heard the explosions of a quickening behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale....  
  
Buffy, Riley, Faith, Oz, Giles, and Willow walk out of Lowell house.. Spike following behind them. Buffy, Riley and Faith are all limping and seem injured while the others are fine. Spike catches up to them. "Sure wish droops was here. Then you coulda done that joining spell thing." Giles nods his head. "yes. that would have saved a lot of trouble." Riley turns around. "Who's droops?" Spike chuckles.. "Xander mate.. Thats what I called Xander." Riley nods. He heard the story of Xander. or at least some of it. He knew he gave his life to save the world. Riley turned and put an arm around Buffy's shoulders as they walked away from the initiative.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L.A.  
  
Wesley and Angel stand by Cordelia's hospital bed as Wesley reads from the scrolls. a bright light fills the room and Cordelia stirs. "Angel?" Angel smiles in the darkness.. "Welcome back?" A nurse looks in from the hallway.. "I'll get Dr. Evans." She rushes down the hallway. Cordelia looks at her friends weakly.. " I saw them all. There's so much pain. We have to help them." Angel tenderly strokes her face.. "We will."  
  
Thats the end of part 9. How is it. I'm showing the season finale's so you know where the story is in the timeline. I actually had to look up the shooting scripts so I could remember when and how everything happened. Well i'll write more soon. keep reviewing.  
  
WHITE KNIGHT part 10/?  
  
I don't own it!!  
  
Xander Harris stepped out of the black mercedes quickly. He watched as Joe and Methos did the same.. Xander looked at Joe.. "How many guards are we lookin at?" Joe looked in thought. "A week ago I would have said hardly any. But after the last sancuary was eliminated..." he let the sentence run off.. Xander looked in thought for a minute then smiled.. "You just got yourself another volunteer.." Methos smiled and Joe raised his eyebrows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander, Methos, and Joe walked toward the door of the warehouse. Joe and Methos flanking Xander. As they got to the door a guard opened it. "State your business." Joe chuckled.. "Watchers Joe Dawson and Adam Pierceson. We have another volunteer." The man checked there wrist and I.D.s before letting them through. the minute the door was open Methos hit the man in the back of the neck knocking him out cold. Xander smirked. "Didn't think ya had it in ya." Methos rolled his eyes. "Can we just get MacLeod and get out of here." Xander shrugged. "Sure. But i got a question for you. Do you ever have any fun?" Joe laughed as the three moved down the empty halls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander shut the door of the Mercedes after sitting Duncan in. Joe watched as he turned to walk away.. "Where you going?" Xander turned around.. "I take it Kell knows about the watchers so I think he's still hiding something." Xander turned to walk away but then turned back. "Do the watchers know where he is?" Joe shook his head. "No. He killed his last watcher. Thats how he knew about sanctuary." Xander nodded and turned away again. talking as he walked away.. "I'll see what I can find. Watch your heads." Joe and Methos got in the car and drove away while Xander walked toward the bad side of New York. Toward the underground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander watched from a dark corner as four humans and two vamps walk into a building. Xander grits his teeth as he watches them. Damn just my luck I go to find answers and instead find a vamp nest. oh this is just wonderful. He pulled a stake from his coat pocket thanking sunnydale for making him so paranoid he walks toward the building. halfway across the street he hears the screams of terror coming from inside. He throws caution to the wind as his eyes grow blue and he moves with almost immesurable speed into the building. As he kicked open the door and ran in dusting five vamps before they noticed him. he stepped back and watched with a smile as the remaining 10 vamps looked at him in shock.. "Any of you heard of Jacob Kell?" The vamps didn't say anything. Xander sighs pulling out his Katana. "Too bad. I might have let you walk out of here." Before Xander could start dusting again the skylight fell through and a man in black landed between him and the vamps.. two minutes later it was just Xander and the other man facing eachother. Xander looked at him. "Friend or foe?" the man smirked and put away his sword. "Not sure yet. Blade." Xander nodded putting his sword away as well. "Xander. Look man the reason I was here. Have you heard anything about an immortal named Jacob Kell?" Blade nods... "Word on the street is he isn't going for the prize. Some kinda revenge bit on the Highlander." Xander nodded "Okay. Know where I can find him?" Blade nods again. "I might. Come with me." Xander thought about it and decided he needed answers. nodding to Blade he followed him out the door. Blade walked out to his Charger with Xander in tow. opening the door his hooked up his com link. Whistler's face appeared on the screen "What is it?" Blade chuckled.. "Need some info. Jacob Kell. Where's he at?" Whistler growled. "Hold on a damn minute." Xander chuckled and looked at Blade. "Grouchy old man isn't he?" Blade just nodded. Whistler came back on the screen.. "I'm sending the address and directions through now. Have a nice night." The screen went black as the fax machine in the center console came to life printing the address. Blade tore it and handed it to Xander. Closing the door he quickly said. "Have fun." He pressed the gas and left with smoke and tire marks in his wake. Xander looked back at his bike and walked to it getting on and putting the paper in his coat. "Time to see Duncan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander stepped off the elevator just in time to see Duncan sword in hand walk into the stair well. Xander sighed outloud and followed hoping his mentor wasn't in to much trouble. he entered the stairwell.. When he exited the stairwell what he saw made him close his eyes and rub them. Duncan crying? The other guy.. Connor? Looking at him.. "Who are you boy?" Xander looks at Connor and rolls his eyes.. "Xander Harris. You must be Connor MacLeod.. Nice to meet you. Duncan. Why are you to fighting?" Before Duncan can answer Connor does. "Its the only way to beat Kell." Xander chuckles.. "Why's that? Face him together." Connor shakes his head.. "Do you know the rules?" Xander nodded.. "Yeah. And so does Kell. Look he broke every rule in the book. Why can't we bend a few?" Connor looks in thought for a second then looks at Duncan. "I like the way this kid thinks."  
  
Thats it for part 10 next time the final fight between Connor, Duncan, and Jacob Kell. Xander will not play much of a part in the final fight. Just thought you know.. Highlander. might as well keep it close this is how I wanted Endgame to end.. With the clansmen against a clansman.. I might visit Sunnydale next chapter. and most likely L.A as well. you keep reviewing I'll keep writting.  
  
WHITE KNIGHT part 11/?  
  
I don't own it!!!  
  
Okay. Someone told me that not everyone is familiar with the Highlander themes and characters. I understand that... now. I kinda forgot when I wrote that chapter and didn't want to get into the game. anyway. I thought I'd fix that now. Or at least patch up the holes. I'll start with the characters.. Duncan MacLeod- Born in the highlands of Scottland in 1592. Center character in Highlander the series. Connor MacLeod- Not sure when he was born I think a few hundred years before Duncan. He was the center character in the movies. (Both Duncan and Connor were in the last movie Highlander: Endgame.) Adam Piercson (Methos) The oldest living immortal. around 5000yrs old character on series and Highlander Endgame. Joe Dawson- Duncan's Watcher. Part of a secret organization (Watchers) to observe and record immortal confrontations. Series star. Jacob Kell- Bad guy in Endgame. Killed by Connor for his first death. Wants revenge. Okay now for the GAME. The only way for an immortal to die is to remove his head from his body. Immortals compete in the GAME. They hunt for one another to take there heads and with it there Quickening (Power) in the end there can be only one. Okay think I got all of that. And the story is moving quickly because thats the way it forms in my head. I don't sit down and think about the fic. I just write it as I go. Thinking hurts to much. And no I don't use a beta-reader. looking for one though. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to improve the story as I go. Maybe even think a little.  
  
Xander, Duncan, and Connor walked into the factory. Jacob Kell stood on the walkway above looking at them. "Well. Well. Well. Decided to stop running have we? Pity. I wanted this game to last a little longer. Now I'll just have to go for the prize." Connor and Duncan both had faces of stone through Kell's little banter and neither seemed affected. Xander however was laughing out loud. Kell looked at the boy in disbelief.. "Leave young one. I'll get you later." Xander nearly fell over as he started to talk. "Aren't you an arrogant ass. What makes you think your walking out of here?" For a brief moment Kell was at a lose for words. He looked at Xander with pure hate in his eyes. "I'll kill you slowly." Xander rolled his eyes. "Never heard that before." Before Kell could say anything else Connor stepped in. "Can we get this over with?" Xander shrugged stepping back. "Sorry. I just couldn't pass up the chance to piss him off.. You two have fun." Duncan and Connor sighed as they walked forward swords drawn. Xander sat back wishing he had a bag of popcorn. "This should be fun." Xander said to himself. "My money's on the bad guy." Xander turned to see Whistler standing beside him. "You got a bet." Whistler chuckled muttering under his breath. "Sucker."  
  
Duncan moved left as Connor walked straight toward Kell. Duncan started to circle getting directly behind Kell as he face Connor. the arrogent smile still on his face as he lifted his sword. "So? I see you don't care about the rules." Connor shook his head.. "On the contrary. Only one of us will take your head." Kell chuckled as Connor lunged the fight began. Connor brought his Katana in a vicious side arc going straight for Kells neck. Kell smirked and blocked the attack He lunged forward only to get a slice into his back for the trouble. He yelled in slight pain and turned while swinging his sword only to have his attack blocked by Duncan. Duncan kicked Kell in the knee and tried for a spinning cresent kick only to have Kell kick him in the back of his still grounded leg knocking him off balance. Kell began to bring down his sword only to be tackled from behind both his sword and that of his attacker slide in opposite directions on the concrete floor. Duncan was up in a second to see Connor and Kell each dive for there swords Kell getting his first got to his feet. Kell stalked to the still on the ground Connor only to be blocked by Duncan. Kell glared at Duncan rage showing through his usually empassive cover. "You stupid little man!" Kell swung his sword out of rage expecting Duncan to jump back. Duncan on the other hand lunged forward his sword pointed toward the ground he brought it up as he lunged cutting a straight line from Kells stomach to his neck. Kell twisted as Duncan completed his lunge bringing his sword in a circle catching Duncan on his left arm cutting it clean to the bone as Duncan spun with the blow using the momentum to execute a spinning side kick to Kell's midsection. Kell jumped back as did Duncan both looking at eachother with almost no emotion at all. "Its a pity I have to kill you. At least you'll be with Faith." Duncan looked defeated. His body began to shake slightly with anger as he gritted his teeth. he was about to launch an attack but Connor beat him to it. Kell and Connor traded blow for blow. Kell pressed Connor making him walk backwards up a flight of open stairs. Duncan was still below looking worse with every passing minute. His eyes filled with unshed tears. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his friend scream in pain. He watched as Connor fell from the catwalk. thankfully head still on his shoulders. Without thinking Duncan began to run up the stairs taking them two at a time.  
  
Xander watched his hands shaking as Duncan ran up the stairs. He pulled out his Katana knowing he wouldn't let one of his friends die. Whistler looked at him and kinda smiled. "Go get'em kid." Xander looked at him and rolled his eyes before jogging toward the stairs.  
  
Duncan reached the top of the stairs and didn't slow down as he ran at Kell his sword pointing straight ahead. He yelled loudly as there swords clashed with sparks flying. Duncan was running on nothing but adrenalin. Well that and deep and utter hatred. Neither of which would keep him alive long enough to do the task at hand if he didn't keep his cool. But at this point he didn't care. He was to angry to care. He swung his katana like a baseball bat hitting Kells sword and slightly cutting his arm. Kell grunted as he countered Duncan's move and sliced his leg. Kell quickly jumped back then forward thrusting his sword into Duncan's stomach.  
  
Xander heard the cry of pain from Duncan and looked up noting that he was still a good 20 feet below them. He did the only thing he could. He unleashed his quickening. And jumped. He landed hard behind a very shocked Jacob Kell. Kell looked at Xander dumbly swearing he saw a smile in the boys blue/white eyes. Xander simply pointed behind Kell. Kell turned the last thing he would ever see was the hate filled eyes of Duncan MacLeod. Then his vision went black.  
  
Xander watched as the largest Quickening he had ever seen began to envelope his friend and Mentor. Xander looked up and was hit by a stray bolt of electricity sending him over the edge of the catwalk onto the concrete floor thirty feet below.  
  
Okay part 11 is over. I told you Xander wouldn't fight didn't I. Hah. See Duncan was still the hero. Okay next part who knows i'm to tired to tell you. 


	5. chapter 5

WHITE KNIGHT part 11.  
  
Xander and Whistler watched as Duncan and Faith embraced. Xander smiled as did whistler. Finally whistler broke the silence. "Time to go kid." Xander nodded as he watched Duncan and Faith walk out into the crowds of people. "Where to now?" Whistler snapped his fingers. Xander looked around the area only flames and scorched earth to be seen. "Why am I back here?" Whistler rolled his eyes. "Its not the same place kid. Just chill here for a year or so. Keep training. there's plenty of demons around. Oh. And don't loose your head. Whistler turned before turning back. "And your here for a reason." Xander nodded as he listened to everything that Whistler said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scooby gang stood around a gravestone. All of them in tears. Even Faith as she touched the stone on her way by.  
  
BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS Hero, Protector, Savior. 1981-2001 SHE SAVED THE WORLD A LOT.  
  
The scoobs one by one filed out of the cemetery. all hoping she found peace. but thinking she found hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L.A.  
  
Angel, Cordy, Gunn and Wesley walked into Angel Investigations laughing. the laughter stopped as there eyes fell on Willow Rosenberg. "Its Buffy.. She's. She's dead." The room fell in deep silence as everyone looked at Angel.  
  
Okay I know short Part. thats why I posted it with part 11. Next part Xander comes back. Anyone figured out how yet? Also. the Highlander dimension and Buffy dimension are the same. thought I'd clear that up.  
  
WHITE KNIGHT Part 13/?  
  
I don't own it!!!  
  
Okay to clear things up. Buffy died. Then came back. She is still in shock but she went to the real hell instead of heaven so when she got back she was mostly happy instead of sad. no B/S. that makes me sick. okay. Oz kept his promise to Xander and never left. so its a Tara/faith instead of Tara/Willow. Besides Faith always seemed more open to the experience.  
  
L.A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel stood near Holtz. Both surrounded by what looked like commando's Angel quickly takes a gun from the closest commando and aims it at Lilah. The commando's raise there guns. "Don't shoot!" Lilah yells. Angel smiles. "Yeah you really don't want to. Your bullets won't kill me but mine will kill you and Her FIRST." Angel turns to Holtz who is still holding Connor. Holtz holds Connors neck. "He'll be dead before I hit the ground." Angel nods.. "I know." Holtz starts to back away. "I'm going to leave now. With me he gets to live. Come after me he dies." Angel looks torn but nods. "Take him." Sahjhan looks at them dumbly. "Whoah. No. What is wrong with you people?" Lilah and Holtz both yell shut up as they stare at Angel. Holtz looks at Angel. "I will take good care of him. As if he were my own son. He'll never even know you existed. But come after me and...." He lets the threat run on. "You will though. Maybe I should." Holtz moves his hand toward Connors throat. Angel panicks.. "No. Take him. Please." Holtz nods and turns toward a car as Sahjhan raises his arms. "Lekko Najine Forkahdio!" The ground shakes and lightning begins to strike. A large portal appears in front of everyone. "What your looking into is Quortoth the darkest of the dark worlds. So I can...:" He stops talking as he notices a figure walking out of the portal. The young mans cloths in tatters and his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had a ruff looking beard as he raised his head. He walked straight toward Holtz's back turning him around and grabbing Connor. He looked at the child as he threw Holtz into the portal. He walked toward Angel and handed him the baby. " Lets get the kid out of here deadboy. ." Angel looked at the young man in shock but nodded getting the car behind him. Xander looked at everyone. "We'll be leaving now." He turns to Sahjhan. "The powers said hi. Oh and for screwing with time. I think your getting a gift." Angel started the car as Xander got in. The commando's and Sahjhan are in to much shock to give chase. Angel and Xander sat in the car as Angel drove toward the hyperion. "Is it really you Xander?" Xander nodded still looking out the windshield. "Yea Deadboy its me. So ya got a kid huh? Poor thing." Angel actually chuckled a little as they pulled up to the hotel. Both men got out Angel carrying Connor. Angel stopped Xander before he could go inside. "Why did you help me?" Xander smiled at him slightly. "Its my job deadboy. Come on. You can fill me in on the happenin's of the hellmouth." Angel smiled as they walked into the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She died? That basterd lied to me!!" a freshly shaven and clothed Xander Harris yelled. Angel looked bewildered. "But Willow said she's back now." Xander nodded standing up. "I have to get to Sunnydale. Take care of the kid deadboy. He's got a hell of a future." Angel didn't understand but didn't have time to voice his questions as Xander ran out of the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander sped by the Welcome to sunnydale sign The tachometer on the stolen Honda was steady on 140mph. His mind was a roller coaster before he finally calmed down. looking at his watch he saw it was 10 o'clock at night. If her patrol patterns didn't change she would be in westside right now. He turned onto a side street speeding toward the cemetery. A smile on his face as he thought of seeing the most beutiful woman in the world once again. He slowed the bike to a stop outside the gates and put it on the kick stand. he surveyed the area around him. not sure which way to go he just walked straight. knowing that one of two things would find him. the good guys or the bad guys. Right now he wanted both. He heard the talking of two women. One he recognized it was Buffy. He smiled just hearing her voice. The other one was unfamiliar. Xander stepped out of the shadows in front of the two girls. "Hey Buff. Whats the what?" Buffy just stared in open mouthed shock. the other girl looked between the two until Xander looked at her. "Xander Harris. And you are?" At this the other girls mouth dropped open both looked very shocked. Xander looked at them. "Not exactly the welcome I was hoping for." Buffy looked at him then in a second he had a crying slayer with her arms wrapped around his chest. He smiled as he hugged her back. Nodding to the girl behind Buffy. Buffy looked up at him. "How?" Xander smiles at her. "Long story. I'll tell everyone at once okay?" Buffy nodded still not letting go. Not wanting this to be a dream. not wanting him to leave again. Faith walked up to Buffy and tapped her on the shoulder. "If you want us to get back your going to have to let him go B." Buffy pulled away slowly. Xander smiled. "Okay. I've been gone a while. Where do you have the scooby meetings?" Buffy couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Faith noticed and just stood back. "The Magic Box. Giles own is now." Xande smiled. "G-Man owns the magic box. Didn't see that coming." Xander began to walk away. Buffy grabbed him. "Your not going anywhere." Xander smiled slightly. "I have to get my bike Buff." Buffy still didn't want to let him go. Faith noticed. "Ride with him B. I'll take Jeeves's car." Buffy nodded her thanks to the other slayer as she and Xander walked away. "Thanks Faith." As Xander and Buffy reached the bike Xander had to ask a question. "Why did you just trust me?" Buffy looked at him in suprise then smiled. "I just knew. Or maybe I just didn't care. Your back." Xander smiled at her and straddled the bike she got on behind him. "Where did you get the bike?" Xander smiled as he gunned the throttle sending the cycle blazing down the street. "Stole it." "You WHAT?!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander stood leaning against the counter in the magic box. He looked at the shocked yet happy faces of his friends. Giles was the most suprised as Xander walked in. It seemed Giles spent two years looking for a way to get Xander back. Not being able to find a witch powerful enough to help. Xander was happy. He was home. Willow was still crying but had stopped babbiling. Buffy was smiling as was Oz. Xander was waiting for them to speak when no one did he decided to break the silence. "I'll tell you my story after you fill me in on what I missed. Deal?" Giles cleared his throat. "Yes. I believe that will work. After you... left?" Xander nodded. " The next year we faced the mayor who was trying to become a first circle demon. We had to destroy the highschool to stop him." Xander smiled. "I knew something good had to happen. Wish I was here to flip the switch G-Man." Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Faith snickered. Giles wiped his glasses. Except Buffy took over. "The next big bad was a human, Machine, Demon hybrid that our government created." Xander nodded already knowing everything that happend from Whistler. He just wanted to hear it from people he knew. Although he decided to stop. "Okay. I already know everything. I was just trying to annoy you. I'm losing my touch." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Whistler told me." Buffy nodded. She met Whistler after Xander walked into the portal. He said she had to get over it. She really didn't like him. Giles looked at Xander. " Now. Would you mind telling us your story?" Xander smiled. " Not at all G-Man." Xander seemed to look for the words. "After I walked into the portal I was in hell for what I later found out was two weeks. Whistler came to see me and offered me a way out of hell. And a way to help all of you. They offered me a job. With no pay. As there champion." Giles gasped loudly. "Dear lord." Xander nods. "That sums it up. So. Anyway I took the job. I was trained by an Immortal by the name of Duncan MacLeod." Giles again looked shocked. Xander looked at him telling him to elaberate. "I heard that the Highlander was recently in an impossible fight. His watcher said that a newcomer helped turn the fight." Xander smiled crypticly. "Anyway. I was trained then sent back to a dimension called Quartoth. Which is basically a hell dimension. A demon named Sahjhan opened it trying to get rid of Angels son. I came out and Angel and I saved his son. Now I'm here." No one really knew what to say. Xander looked over at Faith who was licking her lips looking at him. He smiled slightly and looked at Buffy who seemed to be doing the same thing. At that point he was kind of afraid to look at Giles or Oz so he looked at a smiling Willow. He turned as two women came into the magic box the younger one saw him and in a blur had her hands wrapped around him. He smiled and hugged her thanking god that Whistler filled him in on everything. "Hey Dawn-Patrol. Whats happenin?" Dawn didn't say anything as she simply held on to him. Xander looked up and smiled at the blond that walked in with her. "And you must be Faiths girlfriend Tara. I'm Xander nice to meet you." "Nice to m-meet y-you t-two." Xander smiles as does Tara. Then Xander looks around the room.. "Only one thing is missing. And he's about to walk through the door."  
  
Rob. I'm still working on it I'm just not to happy with this chapter. thought I would try and revise it a little before I sent it in. Hope you like it.  
  
White Knight Part 14/?  
  
Damn. I read and reread that last part and I still made a big mistake. I'll repost it and have it fixed. anyway on with the part. Giles knows Xander is hiding something about his "job".  
  
Everyone looked toward the door as Spike walked in. He looked at Xander with wide eyes. "Droops." Xander laughed. "Yeah Billy. I'm back." Spike chuckles. "I would say i'm glad to see you but I'm not." Xander still has Dawn attatched to his waist so he can't move he just nods to Spike and looks back at the stuned faces of the group. Finally Buffy ask. "How did you know?" Spike looks at her. "How did he know what?" Xander smirks. "Champion remember." Spike looks at him again. "How did he know what?" Buffy glares at Xander. "Hey I just got back don't glare at me. This is a time for happy faces." Spike is getting pissed. "HOW. DID. HE. KNOW. WHAT?!?!?!" Xander looks at him. "nevermind Spike." Spike sneers. "Bloody stupid wankers." Xander laughs as Spike leans up against the wall. Giles is still in watcher mode. "Xander can you explain to me what this 'Champion' does?" Xander sighs. "Giles I just got back. I want to hang out with my family. So sit down and shut up about the champion thing. I'll explain it tomarrow." Giles nods somewhat reluctantly. "Very well." Spike is still on the wall. "Come on droops. We'll go to Willy's you can buy me a mug o`blood." Xander chuckles. "Tomarrow Spike." Xander turns back to the table to see Tara and Faith getting up. "And where do you think your going?" Tara looks at him as does Faith. "You said you wanted to be with your friends." Xander nods. "Thats right. And friends of my friends are my friends. or in your case Family. I'm now your big brother." Both girls smiled as they sat back down. Dawn and Buffy both have disgusted looks on there faces Xander smiles at them. "Although if any of you think I'm sexy the whole family thing never happened." Spike chuckles. "Like that'll bloody happen." Xander smiles at him. "Shut up Spike. I'm back five minutes and already you insult my ego." Spike shrugs. "Its a gift." Xander sighs then looks at Giles. "How did you put up with him?" Giles shrugs. "He reminded me of you actually. Well except for the wanting to kill something part." Xander looks at Giles in disgust. then turns back to the group. "He didn't just say that." They all nod giggling Oz is just sitting with his eyebrows raised. Xander sighs. "Well anyway I need to make a phone call." Giles points to the phone behind the counter. "Is it long distance?" Xander nods. At Giles's frown he smiles. "I'll pay for it G-man. Don't worry." Giles nodded as Xander walked to the phone and dialed a number from memory. "Hey Duncan. Yeah its me. Man I'm back In SunnyD. I need you to send me my license and documents. Yeah the bank account numbers to. You think I'm giving you any money? Tell Methos I said Hi. yeah talk to you later. Bye." Xander hangs up the phone and looks at the group. "Anyone have a place I can stay for a day or two?" Both Buffy and Dawns hands shut up into the air. Xander smiles. "Guess I'm staying at Casa De Summers." He walked back around the room. "Whats say we go now. I'm actually kinda tired." As the two girls nod the three walk from the magic box waving as they go. Giles looks at everyone he's smiling. "He's back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander followed Buffy and Dawn into the house. He looked around and saw that little had changed in the years of his abscense.Although without Joyce it seemed less homey than before. Buffy pointed at Dawn. "You bed." Dawn looked like she was going to protest but finally nodded. "I'm glad your back Xand." Xander smiled hugging her. "Glad to be back. Seeya in the morning Dawnster." Dawn smiled as she walked quickly up the stairs to her room leaving Buffy and Xander in the living room. Buffy smiles and points to the couch Xander nods and the both take a seat. Buffy looks at him. "So?" Xander looks confused. "So." Buffy sighs. "How have you been Xander?" Xander smiles sadly. "Good Buff. Not great. But okay." Buffy looks at him. "I know how you feel." Xander smiles sadly. "I wish you didn't." He looks at the floor. "I'm sorry I wasn't here Buff." Buffy looks at him in shock. "You couldn't be here Xander. If anyone should apologize its me." Buffy has silent tears running down her face and Xander wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. "You don't have a reason to say sorry Buff. No reason at all." They two sit in silence arms around eachother as they slowly let sleep overtake them.  
  
Teri: You've reviewed all of my BTVS fics. Thanks. It really helps me write when i get feedback.  
  
Harry: Thanks for the confidence boost. I might see about posting it there. But at this point i don't think my writing skills are good enough to be classed with Danii and Michael Wilson. Or any of the other talented writers at the wonderverse site.  
  
malaskor: I wrote this story months ago and am just reposting it right now so I can post the sequel in the next week or so. Format on the sequel CHAMPIONS will be better. regina: I'll do my best to keep up with demand. Which is really easy since there isn't much. lol  
  
Thanks to all that reviewed and keep it up if you can. 


	6. chapter 6

White Knight 15/?  
  
Here we go White Knight part 15. Its a miracle you've read this. I can't believe I actually have people wanting me to continue. thanks for the reviews everyone.  
  
Buffy awoke alone on the couch as the sun streamed through the front window. Her first thought is that last night was nothing but a dream. Then she see's Xanders' jacket hanging over her recliner and a smile comes to her face. She stands up quickly and searches the house not finding Xander finally she looks out a window to the back yard to see a shirtless Xander Harris doing a Sword Kata. Every movement flood. What she coulden't see was the blue eyes that stared at the the darkness of his eyelids. He felt Buffy watching him long before he opened his eyes. He opened his now brown eyes and smiled at her from the otherside of the window. He saluted her with his katana and moved toward the back door. As he walks in he smiles again. "Morning Buff." Buffy smiles and hugs him. "Morning." Xander steps out of her arms. "Are you okay?" He looks at her with concern. "I'm better than okay Xand. I'm great." Xander smiles then hugs her again as they stand in the doorway they both feel another set of arms. Xander can't help but smile. "Morning Dawn-patrol." "Morning." Dawn says happily as they break up the group hug. "I kinda thought it was a dream. That you really didn't come back." Xander smiles and hugs her tighter. " I'll never be gone forever Dawn. I'll always come home." They three stand there in a comfortable silence. Finally Xander breaks it. "Get to cooking Women. The men are hungry." Buffy and Dawn playfully slap him and they all walk farther into the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked alone into the Magic Box. Giles see's him from behind the counter and offers him a fatherly smile. Xander smiles back then takes a seat at the table. "What do you need to know?" Giles takes a seat across from him. "I've done some research Xander. According to my text there are five champions at a time. One for Earth. One for Humanity. One for Animals. One for demons. And One called the Guardian. The leader of the five. The protector of the slayer. And the savior of humanity. Which one are you?" Xander smiled and stood pacing. "In the time of the end days I will stand beside the slayer. I will fight for humanity with the help of the champions. I will rise above imagination. Taking the form of the true savior." Giles looks at him. "Thats from the codex. Well in first person." Xander chuckles and nods. "Yeah. According to Whistler thats me." Giles looks at him in shock. "The Guardian." Xander nods. "The White Knight." Xander takes a seat back across from Giles. "Giles. Any research you can do I'd really appreciate. I don't know much about myself anymore. And I'd like to find the other Champions." Giles nodded. "Do you know any of them?" Xander sighs. "Angel is the Champion of Humanity. As far as the others I have no clue." Giles chuckled. "Angel. The champion of Humanity?" Xander smiled. "I know. Wierd huh?" Giles wiped his glasses. "Very much so." Xander and Giles looked up as Faith walked into the room. "Hey G-Man. Boytoy." Xander chuckled as Faith took a seat at the head of the table and put her feet on it leaning back. "Anything need slaying?" Xander chuckled. "She's diffinatly a slayer." Giles nodded. "Yes they do seem to have the same violent tendencies." Faith looks at them. "Hey. Right here ya know?" Xander nodded. "Hard not to notice." Giles rolled his eyes. "Xander. Could I get you to do me a favor?" Xander nodded. "Sure G-Man. Whats up?" Giles scoffs. "How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that infernal nickname?" Xander laughed. "You have no idea how much I missed hearing that. So what do you need Giles?" Giles handed him a book. "I need this delivered to San Fransisco. Can you do it?" Xander nodded. "Sure G-Man. This the address?" He held a yellow post it that was on the inside cover of the book. "Yes. Thank you Xander." Xander shruged. "No problem." He looked at Faith. "You and Buff be careful on patrol." Faith rolled her eyes. "Whats the fun in that boytoy?" Xander sighed as he shook his head. "Now I know how you feel Giles." Giles chuckled. "Don't like it much do you?" Xander smiled and shrugged. "Actually I find it funny. Seya. Tell Buffy and the others I'll be back tomarrow." With that Xander walked out the door of the magic box and onto his stolen Ninja. "Maybe I should go by the bank first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander slid his new Suzuki Katana to a stop in front of an older looking two story house. He took the books from his saddle bags and walked toward the door. He knocked quickly and moved his head around looking at the house. As the door opened he looked down to see a very pretty girl about 22 or so looking at him. "Can I help you?" Xander smiled nodding. "I have a book for Prue Halliwell. Is she home?" The girl nodded waving Xander in. "I'm Phoebe." Xander nodded. "Xander." Xander looked toward the stairs to see a man and a woman walking down. the man saw him and stopped in his tracks. "Alexander Harris?" Xander nodded ready to defend himself if he had to. The man smiled and walked down the stairs in front of the woman. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Leo and this is my wife Piper." Xander nodded taking the mans offered hand in a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you to. How do you know me?" Leo chuckled. " Everyone on the upper plain knows who you are. Your the Guardian." Xander looked at him confused. "Your a whitelighter?" Leo nodded still smiling. "And Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are the charmed ones." Xander looks at them in slight shock. then shakes his head. "What is it with the tough girls. There all hot." Leo laughs. "No kidding. Have you seen..." He stops talking quickly when Piper hits his arm. "Uh. Never mind." Xander and Phoebe chuckle as the door opens. "Phoebs. Help me.. Whose this?" Xander smiles. "Xander. I'm delivering the book you bought from Rupert Giles." Prue nodded turning nononsense buisness girl. "Thank you. I'll get my checkbook." She left the room. Xander looked at Leo who shruged. "She's not a people person." Xander chuckled and sat the book on the table. "Leo. I was wondering if you know where the other champions are?" Leo looked thoughtful. "Theres a Vampire with a soul in L.A." Xander nodded. "Angel. Yeah he's the only one I know. I thought I'd find the others." Leo nodded. "I'll tell you what I'll find out what I can and be in touch." Xander nodded. "Thanks. I have a feeling I'm going to need some help guarding the hellmouth." Leo nodded as Phoebe spoke to him. "If you ever need us you know where to find us." Xander smiled. "Thanks. Knowing my luck I'll need it." Phoebe laughed as Prue walked in and handed Xander a check. "That should cover it." Xander nodded and put the check in his wallet without looking at it. "I'll talk to you later." Xander began to walk toward the door as Leo called out to him. "I'll find the others for you. See you in a few days." Xander waved and nodded his thanks. As he closed the door Prue turned to Leo. "What was that about?" Leo grinned. "You were just rude to the savior of the human race." Leo, Phoebe and Piper all laughed at the look of utter shock on Prue's face.  
  
Okay how was that? Next Xander finds the location of a champion. one question. Should they be original characters? Or Crossover Characters? Keep reviewing.  
  
White Knight 16/16..  
  
I've decided to end the white knight and make it into a type of series. the next fic in the series will be called The Champions. It will be about Xander's search for the champions. Some of which will be normal humans. Others not so normal Humans. The will act almost the exact opposite of what they are champions for. (Ex. Angel Vamp. Peoples champ.) Anyway here is the final part in the first book of THE GUARDIAN series. Thank you.  
  
Xander stood in the magic box talking with Giles as the door flew open and Spike ran in with a beagel dog in his hands. "You gotta help me Rupes." Xander looks from the dog to Spike then back to the dog. Giles takes off his glasses. "What seems to be the problem Spike?" Spike is looking around the room making sure no one is there. "Okay. I went to the pound. Ya know. I was hungry. Anyway I find this good natured dog here and just before I sink my fangs in and drain the little basterd dry. It tells me he bites back." Xander bust out laughing and Giles barely contains his laughter. Spike looks at the dog and nodded. "Yeah I know." Xander looks at him curiously. "He said your an idiot." Xander glares at the dog. "Hey! You wanna be vamp food?" Everyone in the room could swear the dog stuck his tongue out at Xander. Xander was about to say something else when a bright light filled the room and a man stood beside Xander. Giles gasp in shock. "A whitelighter." Spike looked on in equal shock Xander just shook the mans hand. "Hey Leo. Find out anything?" leo nodded. "Yeah. One of the other Champions is in Sunnydale. Get this he's a vamp. But he's the champion of Animals." Xander looked at Spike and laughed. "You hear that Spike. Your the champion for the animals." The dog looked at Spike and began to whimper. Xander looked sorry for the little thing. "The animals are dead." Spike looks up. "Hey droops I can do this!! As long as I can still eat a few now and again." Spike looks at the dog. "Fine I won't eat you. Right now." Xander sighed."How can anything expect Angel and Spike to work together. Hell how can anything expect Angel and I to work together?" Leo shrugs. " They never make any sense." Leo hands Xander a sheet of paper. "Here's the other two. There's also a wild card. He was mentioned in the prophecy but he isn't a champion." Xander takes the paper nodding. "I'll check it out in a few days. I kinda wanna stay around here for awhile." Leo nods smiling. "I understand. Keep in touch. And if you need help call us." Xander nodded his thanks and Leo orbed out or of the room. Giles looked at Xander. "Who was that?" Xander looked up from the paper. "The charmed ones whitelighter." Giles was in a state of dumb shock. he didn't even notice the drool that fell out of his open mouth. "I'll talk to you later Giles. And Spike, don't eat the dog." Spike sneered at him. Xander took the dog from him. "Not that I don't trust you or anything." Spike looked at the dog with hungry eyes as Xander walked out of the magic box. "Damn. Now I have to find another meal. Hey Rupes, got any wheatabix?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into the Summers home with the dog under his right arm. He smiled as Dawn squeled and pulled the dog out of his hands and into hers. Buffy glared at him. "What? I couldn't let Spike eat it could I?" Buffy raised her eyebrows. "I guess not. Dawn your not keeping it." Dawn stuck her tongue out at Buffy and started up the stairs. "Thats what you think sis." Buffy looked at Xander. "You see what you did?" Xander smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Buffy's glare got harder and Xanders smile wider until both were laughing. Buffy finally stopped. "I can't believe you did that." Xander smiled and walked toward her. " I thought it was hilarious. Besides I had nowhere else to go. I'll tell you what. I'll get my own place and take him with me." Buffy frowned. "When are you getting a place?" Xander showed mock hurt. "Are you that desprate to get rid of me?" Buffy rolled her eyes smiling. "Of course not." Xander looked at her open mouthed as he followed her into the living room. "You could have said that with a little more emotion." Buffy laughed as they sat on the couch and began talking about well nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander sat on his bike looking at the gang. The moon in the sky was nearly full. He smiled as he looked at each member. Knowing that it was now his job to keep them safe. "I'll be back soon. Promise." He started the bike and looked again at the group. at the family. "Spike. Don't eat any animals alright. I'll figure out something when I get back." Spike sneered. "First I can't eat humans now animals are out to. This is unfair." Dawn looked at Spike. "Life isn't fair Spike." Spike smiled. "I know. But I'm dead. Hell look at the time. I have to go watch passions." Xander sighed and shook his head. "Giles. Set up a place for the teams. I left enough money in your account. Also. Any books you want. Have fun." Giles grinned. "I'll take care of it Xander. Do hurry home." Xander nodded. "I won't be gone any longer than I have to be. Bye Everyone." Xander saw them wave as he twisted the accelerator and the bike flew down the empty streets of Sunnydale. First stop. Earths Champion. Xander took the on ramp to the interstate. His bike tacked out as he went toward his destiny. Toward his future.  
  
Okay thats it for the first book of the White Knight. Does anyone want me to continue the series? I already have Ideas for the second Book but I want to work on my Daywalker fic before I start the second Book of the Guardian series. So it could be awhile. I'll keep writing it when I get Ideas but i won't post anything from it for a little while. Thanks for all the feedback on this and my other fic. I'll keep writing if you will. 


End file.
